I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to breast pads to be worn by nursing mothers. More particularly, this invention pertains to a nursing pad which is designed to minimize irritation and garment staining as well as being discreet during use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
During the latter stages of pregnancy and after child birth, it is very common for a mother to produce excess milk resulting in varying degrees of leaking which can cause discomfort and garment staining. For nursing mothers this problem is prolonged and lasts generally throughout the nursing period. The problem is most acute during the earlier stages of nursing. After nursing has progressed, the breasts commonly become regulated and leakage is reduced. However, the problem is not completely alleviated, and continued protection is necessary.
To improve the comfort and confidence of nursing mothers, nursing pads have become commercially available. The most common type of commercially available nursing pads are disk shaped pads of absorbent material. Such pads are frequently of multi-ply construction. An example of such a pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534. Another such pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,721.
Nursing pads of the prior art share several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the shape of the pad does not readily conform with the shape of the breast. When placed within the bra during use, the disk is forced to conform to the cup shape of the bra. When so deformed, the disk shaped pad will bunch up at various locations around its peripheral edge. This bunching is readily noticeable through the mother's clothing. Accordingly, the pads can not be used discreetly and nursing mothers become self-conscious of their appearance. Another problem associated with prior art nursing pads is they do not provide adequate security from leakage. Absorbed milk will commonly migrate through the peripheral edge of the pad and stain the mother's clothing. As a result of these disadvantages, it is often impossible for a nursing mother to feel secure in public.
In addition to the unsightly bunching of the pad and their propensities to leak, prior art nursing pads are also uncomfortable. Many prior art nursing pads are damp against the mother's skin. Also, the prior art pads have generally rough and pronounced edges which chafe and further discomfort the mother.